He loves me, he loves me not
by MeriaJbx
Summary: Justin Bieber comes back to Stratford after his 'my world tour' only to find out his feelings for girls have changed and he likes his best friend Ryan Butler. What will happen? Will the feeling be mutual?
1. Chapter 1

Jumping off my tour bus into the silent streets of Stratford, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be home.

After 5 continuous months of concert after concert and screaming girls, I could finally have that break I really needed not to mention I missed everyone back here.

Dragging my suitcase through the front door and up the flight of stairs, I collapsed onto my bed previously unchanged from when I last was here.

"Justin Honey, I think you should try and get a decent night's rest I'll bring the rest of the stuff in"

After acknowledging the fact my mum had put her head round the door, I merely nodded my head in acceptance before dozing off into a sleep I hadn't had in a while.

'Hey Lil Mama Whatcha Got Poppin, Go on wit that frontin let me know something'

Groaning, I rolled over and grabbed my phone wondering who could be calling me at this time in the morning. Answering the phone I groggily asked what they wanted.

"JB, Its me man, Ryan, you know your best friend for ages … anyway I was just wondering when you're coming back to town"

"I got back last night, but in the future can you leave it until later to call me"

"What do you mean later, its already half 11 plus I'm coming round I haven't seen you in ages" And with that he hung the phone up on me.  
>I stared at the screen of my phone and realized Ryan was in fact telling the truth, it was 11:30.<br>Ryan living just a couple of blocks away, gives me an average of 10 minutes to get ready. I quickly grabbed some clothes out my wardrobe and put on some black jeans and a simple white v neck t-shirt.  
>Bolting down the stairs, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart to eat.<br>'Ding Dong.' The door.  
>"MUM, Its Ryan I'm getting it" I shouted and opened the door to look at a grown up version of the boy I once knew. His ash blond hair was now cut short, leaving the main focus of his face on his eyes, which were a really nice shade of Aqua something I hadn't noticed before. He had grown a lot taller since I had last seen him and by the shirt he was wearing you could make out a somewhat muscular chest.<p>

"Uhhh ... Justin you there?" He asked.  
>His voice had matured, great another distraction. I simply shook my head and replied in the most decent way I could think off.<p>

"Yeah sorry Ry, I was just thinking"

"You thinking? I don't think so." He said in a tone of surprise. Typical Ryan response.

I smacked him across the back and he replied with a punch to the stomach. After retaliating, and a good punches here and there we had managed to end up on the living room floor in fits of laughter.

"So Ry, I'm thinking how about you stop the night, I mean we haven't seen each other in ages"

"You know you really need to stop thinking" he winked. "And yeah, I'll stop, but I need to go home and get some stuff"

"Alright I'll check with mum and then you can go walk home"

I walked into the kitchen and asked mum if Ryan could stay the night, of course she said yes, Ryan was practically another son to her.  
>I think she missed having him around whilst I was on the tour, I know I did.<br>And that's when I realised, I felt something for Ryan, I think I liked him more than the mates we actually were.  
>Seriously when did life get so complicated?<p>

I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later about my secret, so tonight I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Ryan I'm gay.

Ryan's P.O.V

I shut the door to Justin's house and walked the distance to my own.

I'm so glad Justin had come back. As much as I love Chaz it definitely wasn't the same without him, he'd been gone for just over a year and boy had he changed.  
>His overgrown shaggy hair was clean cut so it just feathered his face. His eyes were the same mocha brown but he had gotten the spark back in them, I hadn't seen that since his mum and dad divorced. I think him being as successful as he was, he finally realized both his parents thought the world of him and were so proud of how far he had come.<br>His voice had gotten deeper and it had a raspy touch to it, I shuddered at the thought of his voice.  
>Ryan you can't do this to yourself. If you haven't figured out already I'm pretty sure I'm gay. I mean I've had experiences with guys, a couple of make out sessions here and there but I never felt anything too special, until he opened that door this morning.<br>Cheesy muchly?  
>But that's how I felt it took me a lot to not just kiss him then. Stop kidding yourself Ryan there are so many reasons why I can't like Justin. <p>

1. He's my best friend.  
>2. He's a guy<br>3. He already has millions of girls swooning over him.

Why must life be so complicated? I looked down at my feet and put my head in my hands, I knew I had to tell him my feelings sometime.  
>I made up my mind. Later back at his house I would tell Justin I'm gay.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan's P.O.V

After running home to grab my sleepover kit, I walked back over to Justin's and knocked on the door only to have Justin open it and tackle me to the floor.  
>And I thought he had grown up.<p>

"Woah … Steady Justin I know I'm irresistible but wait until we're inside before you jump me"

"Whatever Ryan" he retorted before hastily, getting off me and walking through the door.  
>I followed Justin through to the living room, leaving my bag in the hallway and jumped onto the couch next to him.<p>

"So what do you want to do" Justin turned to look at me, as he said it.

"I don't know, how was the tour? You never told me" I asked curiously.

"With all the travelling and singing it was pretty tiring, but it was worth it in the end, and with all my girl fans I hooked up plenty" he laughed.

A wave of jealousy washed over me when he said that. What did he mean by hook up; a kiss, make out session or even a fuck.

I excused myself from the room, knowing that I needed to erase all the feelings I had for him and quickly.

"I'll be right back, going to the bathroom" I said avoiding looking at him, I didn't really want to look at him in case I found myself liking him even more.  
>I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water and gazed into my reflection.<p>

"Sort yourself out"  
>I let out a small giggle, and tried to think of 10 reasons to not like Justin.<br>I couldn't. I let a tear escape my eye and run past my cheek, after quickly wiping it off another one came and soon the water works were flowing well.

Justin's P.O.V

All of what I just said was a lie. Well actually it wasn't, but the part about the girls was.  
>I mean I hugged a few fans, but kissing them no way.<br>I was only interested in the other gender.

Ryan was taking ages. I wondered whether I should go fetch him or not. Just that minute he walked down the stairs, his eyes looked puffy like he had been crying. I had never known Ryan to cry before.

"Ryan have you been crying" I asked hesitantly.

"Don't be stupid JB, I managed to rub soap in my eyes."

He was lying. I knew he was.

"Whatever Ryan, you're my best friend I do know when you're lying but if you're not ready to tell me it's ok. I'm here for you man."

Blimey when did i ever get that deep? I saw a slight smile spread across his face and I smirked back.

After all u smile I smile.

Ryan's P.O.V

Great. He knows I'm lying. In a way that was a good thing, but it's equally bad. He knows something's up and sometime soon I'm going to have to tell him about my feelings.

"Want to play cod?" I said trying to lighten both our moods.

"Bring it" he said grabbing a controller.

After playing several games Pattie walked through the door.

"Justin I'm just off to your grandparents, I won't be back until late. Have fun boys"

"Bye mum" Justin got up and gave Pattie a hug before she left.

"Bye Pattie" I simple smiled at her.

Justin's P.O.V

I watched my mum get in the car and leave. I knew this was the perfect time  
>to tell Ryan.<br>I walked over to the TV and Xbox and switched them both off.

"Whoa Jb what was that for?" Ryan asked.

"I had a kill streak of 40."

"We have to talk" I said sternly, taking a seat on the couch facing him.

"Ryan. I'm not sure how to say this but what I said about the girls it wasn't true"

"Is that it" He chuckled.

"No it's not" I interrupted before he could finish what he was going to say.

"It wasn't true about the girls, because I don't like girls. I think I like you Ry" My heart was pounding in my chest and I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at him.

He never responded, but just looked at me blankly.

"I'm going to get a drink" I said with a lump in my throat.

So many thoughts were going through my mind, what if he hates me?  
>What if things are going to be different between us two. I stared out the window when I heard footsteps behind me.<p>

I turned round it was Ryan. 

I felt him come closer.  
>"How long have you known?" he asked, I merely shrugged.<p>

I felt his hands grab my wrists as he pushed me up against the wall pinning me there. I couldn't read his expression but he looked confused, angry almost.

I closed my eyes and winced waiting to feel the punch, but all I felt was his hot breath getting closer to my body.

"I'm not going to hit you Justin."

"What are you going to do then?" I stuttered.

"This" I felt his warm lips press against my own. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled back.

"Your gay too?" I asked him still slightly confused.

"I think so and I like you too, that's why I was upset earlier I was scared of what you would think of me."

"I'm glad we feel the same way" I smiled.

"Me too, now where were we" he winked.  
>"Ahhh… yes"<p>

I pushed him of me and spun us around so he was pinned against the wall rather than me.

"Look who's in control now" I smirked then kissed him again this time with my force.  
>I released his hands from the wall so I could place mine on his hips pulling him in closer to me.<br>I traced the bottom of his lip with my Tongue begging for entrance which he gave in to.  
>Our tongues danced around and i felt his fingers running through my hair.<p>

I smiled into the kiss, everything was just perfect.

Ryan's P.O.V

I felt Justin smile into the kiss. I was so happy to be sharing this moment  
>with him.<br>We both pulled apart, out of breath and just looked at each other.

"Wow" I heard him say.

"That was amazing Ry"

"I have that effect on people" I winked.

"So what are we?" he asked

"I don't know Justin, do you want to be my boyfriend"

"I will have to think about that" he smirked.

"You're such a tease, maybe this will help you make your mind up"

I kissed his cheek softly and his Jawline moving down to his neck where I began sucking on his soft skin. I heard a moan escape his mouth and I chuckled.

"Enjoying that are we Jb?"

"Shut up Ry, you better not have left a mark there."

"About that, you could have told me to stop but you were too busy enjoying yourself" I said staring at the hickey I had left him.

"Shit, what am I meant to tell my mum" he said looking worried.

"We should tell her" I said

"Together"

"Ryan you know you're the best and I would love to be your boyfriend"  
>That's when he kissed me again, just a simple sweet kiss.<p>

Nothing more, nothing less.

Right now everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan's P.O.V

We both looked at each other and stood there in silence when Justin spoke up.  
>"Fancy watching a movie Ry?" he asked.<p>

"Sure but I get to choose"

"Not if I get there first" He winked and took off full speed into the lounge.

"I'm coming Justin**!**" I shouted and ran after him.

We both crashed into the DVD's together and burst into laughter.

"So who gets to choose?" I said still laughing slightly.

"I already have" he poked his tongue out at me and we both started laughing again.

"What is it then?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he smirked and put the DVD on.

I sat on the couch and spread my legs along it.

"Hey" Justin pouted. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"How about here" I pointed to my lap and he looked me in the eyes and nodded. He walked over to me and plonked himself **i**nto my lap and we both settled down to watch the movie.

"The Notebook?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you knowyou love it really Ry" he said fidgeting on me.

"Justin**,** sit still or you will be sat on the floor" I told him.

He turned around to face me.

"Why? Is it turning you on?" he winked. I winked back and replied simply with,

"You wish"

"Maybe I do" and with that he kissed me softly on the lips.

Justin's P.O.V

I kissed Ryan on the lips and I felt him kiss me back. He put his feet on the floor so I could turn around properly, so now I was straddling him.

I ran my fingers through his ash blond newly buzz cut hair and smiled into the kiss, his hands either sides of my hips pulled me closer to him.

His tongue traced along the bottom of my lip and before I knew it our tongues were dancing together.  
>One of his hands was now tugging at the bottom of my shirt and the other was running up and down my back. I moaned softly and he broke away and smiled.<p>

"Now who's the one getting turned on?" and he kissed me again.

"Justin I'm home" my mum walked through the door.

She just stood there, mouth wide open but no words coming out. For about a second, anyway...

"What's going on?" she shouted at me.

I wiggled myself off Ryan's lap and walked over to her.

"Mum I need to talk to you. Me and Ryan we're ... we're"

"Gay" I heard Ryan chip in.

"Me and Justin are gay"

My mum gave us both a look I disgust and sighed.

"Please don't be angry" I whispered nearly in tears.

"Justin it's ok. If that's the way you feel then I will support you"

"So you're not mad" I perked up.

"No just shocked, and I would have liked to find out in a different way, rather than walking on you to practically on top of each other"

"We didn't plan on you finding out this way"

She took a pause and hugged me.

"Anyhow means no teen pregnancies for me to deal with" she laughed.

"Now only my parents to deal with" Ryan said with anxious face.

Ryan's P.O.V

My parents are never going to understand mine and Justin's decision to be together, I was already a big enough failure for them.

Well formy dad anyway.

My parents were childhood sweethearts and had been together since grade 10.  
>At just 18 my mum fell pregnant with me and after all that time, my dad got up and left.<p>

He Blamed Me.

After breaking my mum's heart, she had convinced herself it was my fault as well and looked down on me as some sort of failure to the family.

That's why I was so happy when Justin came back, Pattie was like a second mum to me and she knew exactly what I was going through.

"Are you there Ry?" I saw Justin's hand motioning in front of my face.

"Sorry**...** I was just thinking"

"What about?" he asked and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Us Justin. We can't be together."

"What do you mean? W-what are you saying?" he gulped.

"You know what I mean. I'm already a big enough failure to my parents and finding out theirs son's gay would be the last straw."

"They don't need to find out!"

"I can't just lie to them Justin. You of all people should know me and lying doesn't go" I said sadly, getting up and walking to the door.

"Ryan**,** don't go, please" I looked back at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Justin. Really, I am." and with that I opened the door and left.

I put my hood up, stuffed my hands in my pockets and made my way home.  
>It was dark outside so I was pretty sure no passers-by could see my tears falling but I kept my head down all the same.<br>I glanced at my watch**:** 9:35pm.  
>It was late.<p>

The minute I walked through the front door, I ran to my room and curled up under the bed sheets, crying myself to sleep.

Justin's P.O.V

What just happened? I know it hadn't been long but the boy I think I loved just walked out on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and glanced up at my clock on the wall: 1:00pm.  
>I must have been tired last night. I don't usually sleep in this late, however I'm not surprised, so much happened yesterday.<p>

Justin came back, we both admitted our feelings towards each other and then I broke up with him.

It was too much for me to handle.

Before it got too late in the day I decided to have a shower.  
>The water cascading on my body had always been a form of relaxation for me and before long I found myself thinking of Justin again.<p>

The way he would run his fingers through his hair when he was nervous, how he always smirked when he knew he was right, and most importantly how good we looked together.

I remembered yesterday and felt my member hardening; wrapping my hand around the shaft I pictured Justin in my mind and began to move my wrist in a steady motion.

I imagined the way it feels when he kisses me, the way his tongue immediately shoots out, asking for entrance. I imagined the way his boner would feel as it presses up against me whilst making out, me on top of him on the bed.

Every few strokes I grip slightly tighter and pump it a bit faster, keeping Justin in my head.

As I felt myself nearing an orgasm I imagined Justin's hand as my own and began to move my own much faster.

Grunting as I reached the climax, spurts of cum daubed the shower walls, only to be washed away with the on-going fountain of water.

Stepping out the shower I wrapped my towel around me and shuddered, feeling the cool air hit my bare skin, I quickly shoved on some jeans and a hoody and walked down the stairs.

'Ryan,  
>I'm visiting your dad for a couple of days. I didn't want to wake you up.<br>Love mum.'

It was stupid I know, my parents claimed to hate each other but mum was always visiting dad. He never visited here, it was because of me.

I got myself a maple syrup sandwich and went to the park.  
>Whenever I was feeling down I would go to the same spot in the park, an old tree trunk which had overgrown with roots and leaves over time.<p>

Justin and I had spent ages there when we were kids.

Even thinking of Justin made me feel frustrated and I considered whether I had made the right decision. I sat down and plugged my iPod headphones into my ears, letting the tears trickle down my cheeks.

Justin's P.O.V

I gazed into the mirror and noticed the bags under my eyes, I had barely slept a wink last night. I saw the reflection of my mum behind me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Justin honey, everything will be ok, he just wants what's best for you"

I had told her everything and I'm so happy that she understood me and knew exactly what to say in hard times like these. Sometimes I wish Ryan's mum was more like my own, his never paid any attention to him, let alone listen to his worries.

"Thanks mum" I whispered.

"I just need to think things through. I'm going to the park."

"Sure thing, I might not be here when you get back, I need to get some shopping."

I waved to my mum and briskly walked to the park, knowing exactly where I was going.

The tree trunk.

The place where Ryan and I had first met at just 4 years old.

Over the years so many good past times had been spent there and just being in that area would bring me closer to him.

Ryan's P.O.V

I heard footsteps creeping up on me, so I pulled out my headphones and looked behind me.

"Justin" I gulped. It was him alright; I forgot this used to be our place.

"Ryan don't go" he pleaded. "We need to talk"

Justin's P.O.V

I pleaded him to stay. All I wanted was to hear his voice again. It hadn't been long but I was scared that if he left me it would be for good, and I wouldn't ever hear his voice again.

I watched him get up, I didn't want him to leave, so I grabbed him by the wrist.

"Ryan... please"

"Justin, I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?" I asked.

"This. I don't want to be gay; I've let down my parents enough, I can't do it again. I can't see you anymore Justin"

"Why is this my fault?" I said, my voice raised slightly from a mixture of anger and sadness.

"It's not, but things aren't the same, When I say I love you I don't mean it in a friendly way"

"You love me?" I questioned. I watched him blush and turn away.

"Ryan..."

"Look Justin just go" he snapped.

"No Ryan, I love you too." I watched his eyes regain their spark and I leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled back almost immediately,

"Ryan what's wrong? I thought you loved me."

"I do Justin, that's the thing, I don't want to love you but I can't help it, I want to grow up and have a family with kids, I want my parents to love me again, but it's not going to happen all because I'm gay and in love with you"

His eyes welled up and the tears fell. I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled up into my chest, soaking my jumper with tears.

Ryan's P.O.V

Maybe loving Justin wasn't such a bad thing, right now he was the only one that cared and that's all that mattered.

I continued sobbing into his chest

"Justin I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ry"

I felt him kiss my cheek and hum the tune to Never Let You Go in my ear, that's the last thing I whispered before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Maybe the future wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's P.O.V

Waking up, I felt my heavy eyelids adjusting to my surroundings. The purple walls didn't belong to my own room and I wondered where I was.

Attempting to swing my feet off the bed, I felt myself being held down by two arms.  
>Then I remembered everything about last night. How I had fallen asleep on Justin, how he carried me home, and now he was asleep next to me. I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.<br>His eyelids flickered and he looked at me with those beautiful caramel orbs.

"You know that's my new favourite way to wake up" he smiled softly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I replied as I moved his arms from my waist and jumped off the bed.

I heard him groan sleepily.

"Ry... won't you come back to bed"

Typical, Justin had never been a morning person; I on the other hand, am different.

'Baby you stay on my head like a fitted cap and everything you do you know I'm feeling that'

"Justin, where did you put my phone?"

"Over there" he said pointing to his desk.

I ran over and grabbed my phone from the side

*Chaz calling*

I pressed answer and heard him speak down the line.

"Alright bro, where have you been? I called your house earlier"

"I've been at Justin's" I replied.

"I'm coming round" he said then hung up, without waiting for a reply.

I looked over to the bed where Justin lay.

"Chaz is coming round"

"You're kidding me" he moaned "I was hoping we could spend the day alone" he said with a wink.

I threw the nearest object I could at him, which happened to be a hairbrush.

"Your disgusting" I laughed as the hairbrush hit his cheek.

"Ouch" he exclaimed, tenderly rubbing his cheek. "All I wanted was a pillow fight"

"Sure you did, now get out of bed"

Justin's P.O.V

I wasn't sure whether it was due to Ryan sharing a bed with me, but last night had to be one of the best sleeps I had in a while.

Walking over to the wardrobe I grabbed some black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"What about me?" Ryan piped up.

"Here" I threw him some basketball shorts and a hoodie. We were practically the same size anyway.

"Thanks" he said walking out the room to the bathroom, I presume leaving me to get changed on my own.

Give or take a few minutes, about 10 minutes later Ryan walked through the door whilst I was sat on the bed, waiting for him. Knowing Chaz would be here soon I took the opportunity to kiss him whilst I could.

"Hey" he said, walking towards me on the bed, plonking himself in my lap.

"Hi" I chuckled. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, giving me a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Is that all I get?" I moaned before pulling him forward again, this time for a real kiss.

After a few minutes of leisurely making out, I felt his tongue slide along my lips, fighting for an entrance, deepening the kiss.  
>As each second went by, our kisses gradually got sloppier and sloppier, wetter and wetter; our moans becoming louder.<p>

'Mini Bieber' was coming alive, pressing against Ryan's leg and spurring him on. His lips left mine to trace patterns along my jaw line and down my neck, sucking and nibbling at my hot spot at the base of my neck, making me moan louder, before his lips met mine again with so much force that I was pushed back into the bed.

Our make out session was cut short by the "Ding dong" of the doorbell.

Great, thank you, kind friend Chaz.

Ryan jumped off of me, straightening out his clothes whilst muttering a few curse words, whilst I had to think of a way to get rid of mini Bieber.

"Hey, Ryan? What's the quickest way to get rid of this?" I asked, looking down so he knew what I was on about.

"I did that? Wow, I have to say I'm proud of myself."

"Ryan, we ha-" I got cut off by the doorbell again. "Just tell me"

"You hold your breath, it takes your mind off the boner and the blood goes where your body needs it most."

"Great, cheers."

As soon as mini Bieber was gone, we both rushed downstairs to let a very impatient Chaz in.

"You took your time, what the hell were you doing?" I looked at Ryan, giving him a clue that it was his turn to say something, and fast. "Uhhh … we were in the garden and didn't hear the doorbell at first" I mouthed the word 'thanks' to Ryan and he returned it with a gracious smile.

"Right" said Chaz, obviously knowing something else was up, but neglecting to ask. "I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" I stated.

"Yeah... and your point is?" he said, raising an eyebrow and shrugging his shoulders before walking towards the kitchen.

Sometimes I wish I was more like Chaz, not because I want to eat more but he's so carefree and honestly doesn't care what people think about him.

Noticing that Chaz was already in the kitchen, I grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him closer to me.

"You know Ry, I really care about you, I do, but we need to keep it on the down low today. I just don't want Chaz finding out yet" He nodded in acceptance and I kissed his cheek gently.

"Come on then J, we better go follow him, before he eats the whole contents of your fridge"

Ryan's P.O.V

After spending relatively most of the day doing typical teenage boy things, Chaz decided to bring up a subject neither me or Justin felt comfortable talking about: girls.

"So Ryan, have you and Sarah made up yet?"

If you didn't already know, Sarah was my ex-girlfriend. We had been on and off for 6 months and I finally ended it -for good this time- a couple of weeks before Justin arrived back in Stratford.

"I told you Chaz, I ended it" I tried not to sound too frustrated but the current predicament was too much for me, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as my best friend continued to ask questions, unknowingly making the situation even more awkward.

"Did you bang her, Ry?"

Looking away I awkwardly stated that I needed to get a drink and walked to the kitchen, as far away from Chaz as possible.

Hearing footsteps coming from the door, I turned my body and breathed a sigh of relief as it was Justin rather than Chaz.

"I didn't bang her, just so you know" I looked him in the eyes so he would know I was telling the truth.

"I believe you Ry" he smiled, pulling me into a most needed hug.

I, being a few inches taller than Justin leant down to give him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Being too caught up in the beautiful moment we were sharing we had never heard Chaz enter the room.

"I knew it" I let go of Justin and turned to see Chaz standing with a smug grin on your face.

"It's n-nothing" I stammered.

"Don't lie to me, I can see the way you two look at each other, and how you kept avoiding my questions about Sarah. Just so you know I'm not mad. If you want to be together you can, I'll still be your best friend, that's not changing. But, just so you know, I'm not going to turn queer, okay?"

Breaking the silence that followed, Justin fell into fits of laughter.

"Being gay isn't a disease Chaz, we can't wave our wands and turn you gay" Justin finally managed to spit out between the fits of laughter.

"So we're all good, no more secrets" Chaz asked.

"Agreed" Justin and I said simultaneously.

"Justin …" Chaz whined. "I'm hungry"

"Seriously, Chaz? Your parents actually feed you, don't they? I mean your cat loo-"

"Tabitha had worms, okay?" He said angrily, storming out to the fridge. I looked over to Ryan, laughing.

We walked into the kitchen to see Chaz closing the fridge door, happy now that he had more food. A sausage roll and packet of crisps in hand.

"Speaking of parents, where's Pattie?" Ryan asked me. Chaz just mumbled something that was meant to sound like 'yeah, where?'

"She's at dad's sorting out school fees. She should be back in a few hours."

Just as I finished saying that, a piece of pastry came flying by my face, hitting Ryan on his cheek.

"And that was for...?"

"I have been calling your name over and over, you two love birds were too caught up in each other you completely blanked me. So... COD?"

"Hell yeah!" Me and Ryan yelled at the same time, both him and Chaz racing each other up to my room.

Maybe coming out to everyone won't be so bad. I hope...


	6. Chapter 6

Justin's P.O.V

The rest of the day went by fairly normally for us: me and Ryan playing COD, Chaz playing the winner and eating when he wasn't playing. At about 6 o' clock, Chaz's phone rang out.

'Nothing makes a man feel better than his lady cause girl I got you'

"Hello? … What! Now? ... okay, see you in a few." With that he hung up with a sigh.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you guy's later mum wants me back for tea. Apparently it's 'special' or something. Bye guys."

Ryan and I shout a goodbye before stopping to stare at each other.

"So... looks like we have the place to ourselves, huh?" Ryan quizzed me with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, it looks like we do... wanna play something?" I say with a wink.

"Well, Sir Justin, it all depends upon what kind of games you want to play."

"Oh I dunno how about you grab some whipped cream and I'll head upstairs."

"I'm liking the sound of this. Really, really liking the sound of this" Ryan said to himself as he walked towards the kitchen. I made my way to my room, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

"Yeah... about the cream, I think Chaz ate the last of it on his toast. But...-" He cut himself off as he ran towards me, smashing his lips on mine, demanding that his tongue is let into my mouth.

Laughing into the kiss at his eagerness, I opened my mouth to let him in. A few minutes passed before I decided to heat things up a bit. Flipping us over onto our back, I pushed Ryan into the covers at the top of the bed, furiously fighting to find the hemline to his shirt. 'When in doubt, pull it out.' Oh, how convenient. I do love his shirt collection.

Ryan's P.O.V

Leaning back against the headboard, I smiled at Justin as he impatiently tried to remove my shirt.

"Someone eager aren't they?" I giggled like a schoolgirl and grabbed the hem of my shirt, tugging it up above my bed and throwing it onto the floor.

Justin gave me a mischievous grin as he ran his long fingers up and down my nearly gained abs. I shuddered at the touch and felt my nipples harden as he began to play with them, leaning in to suck, lick and bite them as I moaned from not just the pain, but the pleasure too.

I could feel Justin's semi hard on through his jeans pressing down on my leg, so I decided to give something back. I moved my hand and began to rub him through the fabric, playing with his head.

"Stop... Ry" He said barely containing the moan that slipped through his lips, but being as stubborn as he was he grabbed my wrist and knelt down on it, making sure I wouldn't touch him again.

Putting his hands on my waist he pulled me up so my lips would reach his own and using my tongue I parted his luscious lips to force its way into his mouth, where our tongues tangled and danced together in an intense kiss.

I could feel his right hand let go of my waist as he ventured down to unbuckle the belt that held my jeans up. Undoing the fly and taking off my jeans, he revealed my hard 7 inch cock, covered now only by a thin layer of blue fabric. He licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip before moving them towards the top of my boxers.

Biting down on the elastic at my waist he pulled down my boxers using his mouth only. Taking my now raging dick in his hand he began to jerk me off, soon quickening the pace before licking up the length off my shaft and swirling his tongue around the head.

"Stop teasing, just suck it already" I moaned, looking down at Justin who just stared at me with lust in his eyes and a smug grin plastered across his face.

Finally he took the length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in steadied rhythm.

Using my free hand I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed the back off his head pulling him closer to my skin so he was now deep throating me. The sound of him gagging turned me on even more and I moaned loudly in another world, as Justin started to suck harder and faster.

From the sounds of ecstasy I was making, he knew I was close to cumming, so he took my cock from his mouth and began to jerk off my full length. Moaning more violently than ever he repositioned myself in front of me and opened his mouth in preparation.

With only another few strokes, I unleashed my load onto Justin's waiting tongue and face.

Regaining my breath, I watched Justin enjoying the taste of my jizz and not wanting to miss out I pulled him up to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Mm... That was amazing" I said licking my lips, and kissing Justin softly on the cheek.

Pulling Justin into my arms, we both lay there in silence. Not an awkward silence, just a nice silence.

I smiled to myself, thinking about how lucky I was to have such a great boyfriend like Justin.

I looked down and noticed he had fallen asleep in my arms, and at that point I honestly thought I was in love with him.

Reaching up to the windowsill, trying not to wake Justin, I grabbed his IPod. I caught sight of Pattie's car pulling into the driveway in the corner of my eye.

"Justin you have to wake up now" I said shaking him.

"What" He said grouchily "can't you see I was sleeping" he said snuggling into my chest.

"Wake up now, your mum's back"

"Oh shit" he cursed and jumped out of bed, reaching for his shirt.

"Quick put these on" he threw me my clothes and we ran down the stairs just in time to greet Pattie at the door.

"Afternoon Boys, have a good day?" She asked.

Glancing at Justin I just smirked at him knowingly and he returned the grin.

"I best be off then" I said. "Mum is back today, and she's expecting me home"

"Bye Ry" Justin said wrapping his arms around me one last time, pulling him into a quick kiss. I glanced over his shoulder and said goodbye to Pattie as well.

Shutting the door behind me, I gave Justin one last wave out the window before making the journey back to my own house.


End file.
